Desejo Doentio
by DFenix
Summary: Só uma pessoa conseguiu controlar a Kyuubi sem perder o controle. Seu nome todos conhecia, mas o que ninguém sabia era que ele nunca foi o único.    Atenciosamente,   O único dono de seu corpo.


E assim ele estava ali. Desfalecendo aos poucos sem nenhuma força para andar ou se quer falar com o homem que estava indo embora aos poucos sem olhar para trás. O amou todos esses anos e agora estava morrendo por suas próprias mãos. Estava feliz por finalmente ter sido amado como um homem e não como uma criança hiperativa que sempre acreditou que fora. _Sasuke, você ainda vai voltar ou me amar até a morte foi o suficiente?_

_Feche os olhos, Naruto. Não me veja ir embora sem você..._

Mentalmente se desculpou por não ter feito seu ultimo pedido. Era impossível mantê-los fechados antes do tempo. Queria observar sua visão ficar confusa e ver a imagem de seu assassino antes de tudo acabar.

Não entendia bem o motivo de estar ali. Queria realmente entender, mas a dor não lhe deixava pensar na lógica quando só escutava seu coração aos poucos parar. Fecharia os olhos quando achasse certo ou simplesmente quando não aguentasse mais.

O sangue saia aos poucos mostrando que o fim chegaria logo, mas em seu rosto ainda tinha um sorriso em seus lábios das lembranças de horas atrás.

Sasuke com o corpo nu abraçado ao seu no chão nada se parecia como foi agora. Agora ele tinha perfurado seu coração com a katana depois de tocar-lhe a boca com a sua.

_Naruto, eu te amo..._

Aquelas palavras que nunca ia esquecer ficavam presas na incerteza que isso proporcionava. Era assim que acabaria? Tinha medo. Medo por saber que estava acabado e pânico por ninguém além de Sasuke saber de sua morte.

Estremeceu. Seria esquecido por todos? Esquecido por ele? Quem sabe. Não sabia como descobrir. Foi triste e doloroso na infância quando não era esquecido, mas lembrado como um monstro. Até mesmo tinha se surpreendido por tantos feitos para uma nação que tanto o odiava.

Nunca entendeu por que lutava realmente, mesmo enchendo a boca para falar vários motivos. Dentro de seu peito exatamente no coração só tinha um vazio que buscava desesperadamente algo para esquentar aquele frio. Aquele mal que tanto se reprimiu.

E um dia encontrou uma pessoa com uma escuridão parecida. Uma dor tão profunda quanto a sua com poucas diferenças. A pessoa sabia e conhecia sua dor. Naruto apenas sabia que a dele existia em algum lugar de seu vazio. Sem rumo e sem vida.

Por impulso se aproximou e viu quanto eles eram iguais. Uma igualdade que doeu quando se separaram por ideais diferentes. Afinal, quem era aquele menino que conhecera e achava que agora tinha virado um homem?

Lembrava-se de quando eram crianças. Do seu primeiro beijo roubado. Tinha lhe causado nervosismo, porém só anos depois percebeu o verdadeiro sentimento que aquele toque em sua boca significava muito mais que nervosismo ou raiva.

Às vezes se perguntou também se tinha significado a mesma coisa para ele, mas a dor em seu peito tinha o deixado em um estado doentio para saber. Aquilo lhe feriu mais do que para a rosada que tinha declarado seu amor na infância sem saber o que amor era na verdade.

E tinha a promessa que proclamou para quem quisesse ouvir, mas só um realmente ouviu na esperança secreta de ela se realizar. Bem, uma parte dela se realizou. Sasuke por um momento tinha voltado... Para ele.

Isso se juntou aos desejos confundidos por ele mesmo. O beijo que tinha pensando com desprezo, mas agora lembrava com amor e nostalgia. E agora a promessa que dissera especialmente para Sakura que dizia amar a Sasuke enquanto na verdade quem o amava era ele mesmo.

Agora sabia todas as coisas. Tinha todas as respostas e ainda mais... Todo o amor que tanto desejou. Claro que estava morrendo ali, mas a nostalgia em seu peito fazia lembrar-se das caricias de seu amado.

Sasuke que nunca demonstrava nenhum sentimento para ninguém tinha lhe abraçado tocando cada canto de seu corpo beijando-o como nunca alguém tinha feito. Eles tinham acabado de discutir e, confuso, gritou um 'eu te amo' assustando até a si mesmo.

Sasuke desnorteado devorou seus lábios e atingindo seu corpo com tanta força que seus corpos caíram sobre um tumulo que estava atrás. Sua língua forçava entrar em sua boca sem nenhuma permissão, que sem reclamar ele teria dado, enquanto que as mãos do moreno rasgavam sua camisa com tremenda facilidade.

Seus lábios tinham um gosto que nunca tinha sentido antes. Em sua vida tinha ficado com varias pessoas que sempre era daquele jeito, mas as pessoas que ficava era sempre mulheres. Beijar a boca de um homem e ainda mais de um que sempre amou fazia ser invadido por emoções únicas para si. Ele amava sentir aquilo.

E quando viu o moreno completamente nu, seus olhos contemplaram cada músculo no mínimo detalhe que sua visão lhe proporcionava. Sabia que ele sentiu a mesma coisa, pois seus olhos antes tão opacos pareciam tão... Humanos. Mesmo com a malícia os devorando, ainda sim eram humanos. Nunca um monstro como ele sempre dizia ser. Para Naruto, aquela foi a sua primeira noite em toda sua vida. Já tinha tido relações sexuais obviamente, mas ali fora sua primeira vez em que realmente amou e não para satisfazer seus desejos carnais.

Naruto fez mais uma promessa naquela noite. Prometeu que aquele amor seria o segredo dele entre tantos outros e que nunca esqueceria. Realmente ninguém ia saber, mas sempre lembrar daquilo não tinha certeza. Afinal, estava morrendo e nada poderia prometer depois de morto.

Tinha que confessar para si mesmo. Sentir a lamina perfurando seu coração não doeu como imaginou. Sasuke o tinha beijado carinhosamente como uma desculpa que fez seu coração acelerar e em seu ouvido sussurrou. _Obrigado._

E concentrando seu chidori na katana, afundou em seu peito agora vestido. O moreno não tinha permitido sua partida de volta para o lugar que o loiro falava que voltariam juntos, mas permitiu partir do mundo doentio de sofrimento que o futuro lhe preparava.

Quando o viu cair no chão com seus olhos azuis arregalados, apenas se agachou acariciando seu rosto e dizendo as palavras que antes o loiro tinha dito para ele. _Eu te amo._ Queria ter dito algo, mas a surpresa o tinha dominado mais uma vez naquela noite.

_ Feche os olhos, Naruto..._

Sua mente lhe deu um não silencioso. Sasuke sem mais palavras partiu deixando-o no chão ao lado de um tumulo. O lugar que ficaria para frente de agora em diante. Sabia disso por ter a certeza que não tinha ninguém ali para socorrê-lo. Demoraria para alguém lhe achar?

Quem sabe. A única pessoa que importava estava indo embora sem ele. Então voltou para o inicio de sua morte quando não tinha se perdido em pensamentos. Despediu-se do céu e das estrelas que nunca mais veria, não tirando uma única vez o sorriso do rosto sentindo aos poucos seus olhos se fecharem em seu futuro sono profundo. Iria para o céu ou para o inferno? Deus, nem sabia se esses lugares existiam.

Então em seu ultimo suspiro de vida quando seus olhos azuis perdiam o brilho e se fechavam lentamente, via a figura de uma rosada correndo ao seu encontro chorando ao gritar seu nome.

Lágrimas. Por coincidência só lembrou agora depois do choque que ao olhar os olhos de Sasuke quando acariciou seu rosto estavam banhados com uma única lágrima. Levaria sua dor junto com ele. Não importava para qual lugar fosse, sabia que poderia ser esquecido pelos outros, mas para seu amado, jamais.

_ Sasuke... Eu também te amo..._


End file.
